moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Menethil
=Knights of Menethil= A Meeting Order? you think, as you approach the desk. It is night, and the Slaughtered Lamb's door is locked and shut. A long, rotten oak desk is sitting at an angle, papers and forms covering the top. Piles adorn the oak, neat and orderly. You catch a glimpse of one, a roster. Commander Sazu requesting the presence of all Unholy Knights? Blodricther's plea concerning Sergeant Ayallia? These topics seem strange, all placed in precise order. The yellowed paper suggests their age, with the newest parchment only partially obscuring the other topics. Your thoughts are suddenly grasped by the small gnome who sits at the other end, her cold eyes piercing. You feel strange for a moment before a tunnelly voice rumbles into the air. '"Turning back? The papers are here. Your name here, Knight. Yes.. there. Do you even realize what you're doing?"' You question it yourself for a moment, but then you remember. The Knights of Menethil. In Scourge, you were a member. It was just another unit of the Lich King's shocktroopers. The 1113th. Battles, innocents. Blood. Is it coming back to you, now? You no longer serve a heartless master. You serve a Highlord, a Grand Alliance. And according to these papers, one General Marsille McQuiston. '"Here, look these over. Our bases of operations, should you finish those papers within this eternity."' A map. More maps? Locations. Necropolises. Mines. Fields. Sketches of Knights in order, their uniforms in ragged condition and their blades meeting. A sketch of triumph over a large Scourge abomination. More fields - this time of disembowled traitors and decapitated gargoyles. Three sketches of three rooms. A room covered in ice, with the gnome before you standing in the center. A room with cages and meat wagons, a human female with bloody gauntlets presenting a fresh heart. A room of cages and cauldrons, a night elf constructing some sort of disease. '"You must choose a path."' You nod to the gnome, guessing her rank idly. She passes you a roster. You quickly scan it. Numerous for a unit at a fraction of its fighting strength. "Rules. No fighting in the city unless attacked first. We keep on good terms with all guard operations. All those bearing Scarlet crests are to be attacked outside of Grand Alliance territory, as per the Highlord's decree. Defense of the Ebon Blade lands come first and foremost to the Alliance. The laws of the Alliance are VOLUMES more important than personal vendetta. There is honor, even in death. Do not disgrace opponents. No consorting with any that the Grand Alliance frowns upon. That means Twisted. That means the Cult. You must have a sense of military power structure. Privates answer to Corporals, who answer to Sergeants, who answer to Captains. Captains answer to Commanders; Commanders answer to me. I answer to the General. The General herself answers to the Highlord Mograine. Attack any of your kin and it is a direct threat to the Highlord himself. Those who break a tenet are a threat. Threats are removed." You nod, almost engulfed in the tempest of rules and laws. Worries are quickly extinguished as the Major hands you a listing of the chain of command. '"These are yours, now, as well.."' *A key. To a vault, perhaps? Or somewhere else? *A badge. It looks half-eaten. Private, no doubt. It smells familiar. *A small communication device. It looks almost Gnomish; an oddity. Your first orders. You open them and find you are to follow the Gnome Major to the Broken Front, where an interestingly planned assault is to be made on Scourge inhabiting the area. You can almost feel the runes within your blade tremble in anticipation. It's time to get back to the only thing you've ever known in unlife - death. A Will * Heavy RP, of course * Tabard * Extensive bank * Active members * Frequent events (nothing mandatory, don't worry those with mains) * Lots of good fighting * Enemy guilds, constant Cold War tension if you're into that type of RP. :) * Realistic military * Friendly, very busy OOC chat * Help with quests, instances, all the normal stuff! * Hopefully knowledged advice on the death knight class * And a site! It's pretty cool, I like it: kofm.guildlaunch.com ((Requirements?)) Our requirements? Little beside the fact that you MUST know about the lore surrounding the guild and the Ebon Blade. How would your character react to having his/her head bitten off by a gnome? How would your character react to a Scarlet suddenly plunging a blade into his/her's flesh? Ponder! Of course, we would like it if you were at least semi-active on your death knight. On top of that, actually roleplaying in a medium-heavy roleplaying guild is a plus. Courtesy and politeness are paramount. ((Will my character fit in?)) YES! The guild has just about every type of personality and race you can imagine. We have trippy prophet types like Aldrake to drunk, dwarf-like women like Jaeanne. There's always a Knight to befriend and go on zany adventures with. So long as you know your lore and character, you'll fit right in. ((Are they evil?)) You'd think so, yeah. But not really. We're definitely trying to take a positive, peace-driven "good" route with the guild. Publicly and politically we work for the forces of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice. These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little Knights. But the Lich King accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction -- Chemical X. Thus, The Knights of Menethil were born. Using their ultra-super powers, Blood, Frost, and Unholy have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil. What the hell did I just type. (The PowerPuff Knights intro, that's what.) Anyways, yeah, we're good politically but we have a DEFINITE evil side. After all, we're Death Knights. The ends always justify the means. Ayallia alone has tried to kill us all god-knows how many times, but she's still prancing about. A Way ((Who can I talk to?)) Who can I talk to? Anyone! But I understand how difficult it is to approach a stranger about the guild, so here's a list of people who will be assigned to giving interviews, and would love to help you join! *General Marsille (GM!) *Colonel Fannie (Disregard this, I'm on a break!) *Colonel Celuur (Organizational Officer) *Colonel Eredis Orill (Quartermaster) *Colonel Sazu Starfallen (AKA Unholy Instructor) *All Majors, all Commanders, all Captains. ((How active is the guild?)) Someone is always on. The guild itself is pretty active, we have events whenever we feel like planning them, and we're ALWAYS open to ideas and suggestions. If no "known officers" are on? Ask anyone in the guild. They all will know why you're asking - to join or to have questions answered - and would direct you to an officer! Officers are Captains and up, so if you have a RP addon you can see ranks. Category:Alliance Guild